1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance board and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) having the balance board, and more particularly, to a balance board which can minimize variations in the current applied to a light source and can thus improve display quality and an LCD having the balance board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for flat panel displays, examples of which include plasma display panels (“PDPs”), plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) displays, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have exponentially increased because conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices are insufficient to meet the demand for the development of thin, large-scale display devices. Since most flat panel display devices, and particularly, LCDs, can provide high picture quality and are light-weighted and thin, LCDs have been widely used in various electronic devices.
LCDs generally include a first display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectric-anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. An LCD may display a desired image by generating an electric field between the plurality of pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and adjusting the intensity of the electric field so as to control the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules to thereby control the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel. LCDs are not self-emitting display devices and may typically include a backlight assembly. Backlights for use in the backlight assembly of an LCD may emit light to one of the display panels as a surface light source. More specifically, backlights are surface light sources into which point light sources such as light-emitting diodes or line light sources such as lamps are transformed with the aid of various optical elements such as a waveguide plate, a diffusion plate and optical sheets.
A surface light source can uniformly emit light with the aid of a plurality of point light sources or a plurality of line light sources. In order for the surface light source to uniformly emit light, the point light sources or the line light sources may each be required to emit the same amount of light as the other light sources. For this reason, the point light sources or the line light sources may be formed to have the same capacity and the same size. In addition, in order to have uniform light emission from all the light sources, it is necessary to supply a uniform power supply voltage to each of the point light sources or the line light sources while preventing variations in the power supply voltage.